User talk:Araville
Welcome Hi, ' '''everyone welcome to my talkpage!Go to my Facebook if you want. Sorry if I sound bossy but could you please not edit peoples userpages. Only edit your own. BelievixinStella 08:24, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure! BelievixinStella 07:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure!I love to make friends.Do you need a talkbox?FloraEnchantix (talk) 00:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry,if i can't post this in my blog.And yes,I belong to the Philippines.By the way have u known our wonders?FloraEnchantix (talk) 00:44, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Well,I don't know how but I could inform Rose.Just give the color(s),slogan(s),pic and the text color.P.S. Next time,sign your message with 4 ~ so that I would know that it was from u.FloraEnchantix (talk) 00:47, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Araville!Please do not tell ur address and ur age.If u tell ur age ur account will B blocked just like mine(WinXBelieviX).FloraEnchantix (talk) 00:51, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Give me the color(s),slogan(s),pic(s)/image(s) if u want me to make u a talk box.But I could inform Rose about making u a talkbox.P.S. it's morning 9:09 a.m..Classes are suspended 4 5 days..FloraEnchantix (talk) 01:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Araville,do u want a talkbox?Please arrange ur profile so I can understand it much.And what is WinxClub1? FloraEnchantix (talk) 05:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC)''Flora! By the way, would you like me to make you a talkbox? BelievixinStella 02:51, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Well,okay.But I'll give u something for M.G.C. (Magic Girls Club).U must not create a new page 4 character only me.But you can also create more minor people/fairies. Also,please create Sharina bueatyfully. READ MY BLOG SO THAT U CAN CREATE MORE PAGES.AND CHECK FIRST MY BLOG B4 CREATING THE REAL LIFE CHARACTERS.I'll post the pic b4 u make it. P.S:Next time,after sending a message to a user,Please make 4 ~ in order to see that it was from u.....FloraEnchantix (talk) 03:20, August 11, 2012 (UTC):) Just tell me the colours and the pictures and I can make one for you! By the way, when you leave a message on someones talkpage sign your name with four of ~. BelievixinStella 00:13, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Your talkbox is finished :D To use goto Add other templates and then search for Template:Araville and then you can write your message. BelievixinStella 00:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey,Ara!Don't tell ur age or else u'll get blocked.P.S. Those wings are cool. Musarocks1 (talk) 00:32, August 13, 2012 (UTC) thanksSARAH hyder (talk) 12:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi!Please teach me how to do things in this wikia.21:10, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Roxine Okay and yes!:-)RoxineRoxy1 (TALK):-) (talk) 02:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC)RoxineRoxy1 I saw that you upload too many pic!!!Upload only the pic you gonna use,if you not use,don't upload it!!!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Do you want to make your own gallery?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ NO don't delete 'em i'll make you a gallery to put your pic in it,wait(I thought you ofline LOL)♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Araville/Gallery There you go,now get over and your pic!!!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hi Ara,Did you copied this photo? FloraEnchantix (talk) 02:26, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Edit profile *History -FloraEnchantix1 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/winx/images/3/31/Rock_it.jpg~Fairy of Nature~Added by FloraEnchantix1 | style="text-align: left; padding-bottom: 10px; padding-left: 10px; width: 20px; padding-right: 10px; font-family: serif; color: #8f0000; font-size: 40pt; vertical-align: top; font-weight: bold; padding-top: 10px"|” |}